leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Be an Arrow!
---- | catalognumber=ZMCP-6093 | recordcompany=Pikachu Records | colorscheme=Unova2 }} Be an Arrow! (Japanese: やじるしになって！ Yajirushi ni Natte!) is the second opening theme of the . It debuted in BW085, replacing . It was also used in M15. For Best Wishes! Season 2: Episode N, which started with BW109, a remixed version was used, Be an Arrow! 2013, which was replaced by Summerly Slope in BW123. Opening animation: Version 1 (BW085 – BW108) OP Text ! Japanese ! English |- | この の な き ポケットモンスター・・・ ちぢめてポケモン！ 、サトシとポケモンたちの いと と いの がはじまる！ | The mysterious creatures of this planet Pocket Monsters... "Pokémon" for short! Now, the story of and Pokémon, Their meetings, adventures, and battles Are about to begin! |} |} Synopsis The animation begins with , , and running down a long corridor while multiple arrows of various colors fly in the direction they're running towards. A glowing arrow flies around the screen until it turns into Ash and with an orange pillar in front of them. A second arrow swirls around and turns into Iris and with a purple pillar next to them. A third arrow turns into Cilan with a green pillar underneath him. Ash, Pikachu, Iris, Axew, and Cilan all pose in front of the Best Wishes! logo. The three Trainers jump out of view and the words "Season 2" are added onto the Best Wishes! logo. The scene changes to several Pokémon from varying generations running through a grassy field. After changing to a different group of a Pokémon, Ash, Iris, and Cilan are seen running near a body of water with several Pokémon swimming near them. As they continue running, enters the scene and playfully steals Ash's hat. The scene moves to Professor Oak's laboratory, where , Delia Ketchum, and stand in the field of Ash's various Pokémon. When is shown onscreen, it turns around to give a thumbs up. Ash then runs into an area resembling some ruins. As he runs, multiple stone pillars suddenly erupt from the ground, forcing Ash to jump back. Ash looks back to see Pikachu jumping in to destroy the pillars with . Pikachu is successful, and gives Ash a peace sign to show his satisfaction. Elsewhere, a begins glowing as it stands on top of a large block of ice with , , and . A wall of ice breaks to reveal , who then causes a split screen to show Black Kyurem and White Kyurem. On top of a building, Alder, Cynthia, Caitlin, Drayden, and Marlon stand before Ash, Cilan, and Iris. enters the scene with her , who fires a . After BW094, Dawn is replaced by , who has his use . Jessie, James, and each get individual closeups. Stephan and his do several karate poses. Trip poses with his . and her run through a city, only to clumsily fall onto their faces. Ash, Iris, Cilan, , Trip, Stephan, and Bianca all pose with their Pokémon, only to quickly fly into the air as if they were using . They all fly towards a building and combine into a giant arrow that collides with it. The animation ends with a group shot of Ash, Pikachu, Iris, Axew, Cilan, and Ash's Pokémon. Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Trip * * Stephan * (BW094 - BW108) * (BW085 - BW093) * * * * Cynthia * Alder * Caitlin * Drayden * Marlon Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) (BW094 - BW108) * ( ) * ( ) (BW085 - BW093) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; multiple) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Lyrics TV Size ! Japanese ! English |- | | One arrow! One arrow! One arrow! That's us now! Cross the green mountain, remove the white clouds Let's colorfully push through the wilderness, become an arrow! Even if we suddenly turn around, twist, and shake There's no way that we'll get separated! Sometimes I can no longer see the road, and don't know where to go But you will always be by my side! Even the bright sun is hidden by the clouds sometimes But meetings will always bring light! One too hot arrow! Two competitive arrows! Three arrows! So the heart will never break! Aim forward as an arrow! Shine greater than even now as an arrow! Thrust toward your dream! |} |} Full Version ! Japanese ! English |- | |One swiftly running arrow! One supple arrow! One thinking arrow! That's us now! Cross the green mountain, remove the white clouds Let's colorfully push through the wilderness, become an arrow! Even if we suddenly turn around, twist, and shake There's no way that we'll get separated! If we can't come to an agreement and the day is ending I'll sincerely apologize, let's show each other our hearts! An arrow stronger than the rock! An arrow higher than the sky! An arrow kinder than everything! Yeah, someday that will be us! There are leisurely afternoons that cause yawns But with one cheer from someone, we gather together! Though there are times I get a shock and slow down I find my feet taking the liberty and myself still running! I wonder to myself under the night stars if we'll be alright But honestly, that's not my job to wonder! "If you believe in your dreams, you will be definitely be fine" I reflect on my companions' words! One swiftly running arrow! One supple arrow! One thinking arrow! That's us now! Aim forward as an arrow! Shine greater than even now as an arrow! Thrust toward your dream! Sometimes I can no longer see the road, and don't know where to go But you will always be by my side! Even the bright sun is hidden by the clouds sometimes But meetings will always bring light! One too hot arrow! Two competitive arrows! Three helpful arrows! So the heart will never break! Aim forward as an arrow! Shine greater than even now as an arrow! Aim forward as an arrow! Let a lot of arrows shine! You are one of them too!! |} |} Opening animation spoilers * 's evolving into a . * Trip's evolving into a . Trivia * Virgil is Ash's only Unova rival not seen in the opening. * This is the first opening of a Pokémon League arc that doesn't show all or most Legendary Pokémon known to date. Errors * In the preview shown on Pokémon Smash!, there were several errors present in the group shot of 's Pokémon: ** 's stomach fur isn't colored in, making it the same as the rest of his body. ** Part of the sky appears to show through . ** The bottom half of 's claws are colored the same as the top half. ** 's eyebrows are gray instead of black. ** The cut on 's head leaf is missing. ** is seen in the shot despite having never resided at Professor Oak's lab, as it is training with . Also, was still at the Charicific Valley at the time, and is with the Squirtle Squad. ** The rings around Torkoal's neck and stomach are missing. *** All of these errors were corrected when the opening actually debuted in BW085 except Bayleef's missing cut and Torkoal's missing rings. Variants #BW085 - BW093: The original animation. #BW094 - BW108: and replaced and . File:OPJ15.png|BW085 to BW093 File:OPJ15 variant 1.png|Dawn and Piplup in the opening File:OPJ15 2.png|BW094 to BW108 File:OPJ15 variant 2.png|Cameron and Riolu in the opening Opening animation: Version 2 (BW109 – BW122) OP Text ! Japanese ! English |- | この の な き ポケットモンスター・・・ ちぢめてポケモン！ 、サトシとポケモンたちの いと と いの がはじまる！ | The mysterious creatures of this planet Pocket Monsters... "Pokémon" for short! Now, the story of and Pokémon, Their meetings, adventures, and battles Are about to begin! |} |} Synopsis The animation begins with a background image of with its eyes glowing blue. Ash, Cilan, Iris, and all make dramatic poses as N's necklace glows. The scene changes to the Best Wishes! logo, which is then adorned with the Season 2 and Episode N pieces. At the Aspertia Gym, Iris, Cilan, and N watch as Ash and his face Cheren and his . A cloaked N walks in a snowy mountainous area with Anthea and Concordia in the background. James smiles confidently with one eye closed while Jessie poses with a rose in her hand with Meowth standing behind her. A shot of Ghetsis, Colress, Aldith, Barret, Weiss, Schwarz and other four s pans to the side while a map of Unova is burned to reveal the Team Plasma logo behind it. The logo is revealed to be part of a helicopter that Aldith and Barret ride in while their blasts a building in front of them with . The explosion causes Ash, Iris, and Cilan, to duck as they watch it from below. The Army quickly shift into their High-Speed Flight Forms and races off into the sky. Pikachu fires an ; Ash's Oshawott dodges attacks while using ; Axew fires off a ; Dragonite attacks with a . Colress is shown with several Pokémon under his control. In the , Pikachu uses to fight off a controlled . After Pikachu is knocked away, steps in to combat Beartic as well. Beartic smacks Boldore away, who simply retaliates with a . Axew and Oshawott run away from an attacking , but Oshawott stays behind and attacks it with . Ash, Iris, Cilan, and N run on top of a bridge while being attacked by several s. Several of Team Plasma's Pokémon are defeated by Looker, Jessie, James, and Meowth. Ghetsis waves his arm, signaling Reshiram to burst out of the ground. As it hovers above Ash, Pikachu, Iris, Cilan, and N, Reshiram attacks with , only for it to be deflected by a Flamethrower. A surprised Ash looks up to see his , who confidently looks back at him. Charizard attacks with another Flamethrower, while the scene changes to a group shot of Ash, Iris, Cilan, N, Colress, Aldith, Barret, two other Team Plasma Grunts, Jessie, James, Meowth, Looker, and a large shot of Ghetsis looking down on them all. Characters Humans * * * * * Cheren * James * Jessie * Anthea and Concordia * Ghetsis * Colress * s * Aldith * Barret * Schwarz and Weiss * Looker Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Cheren's) * (Aldith's) * (Team Plasma's) * (Team Plasma's) * (Team Plasma's) * (Team Plasma's) * (Team Plasma's) * (Genesect Army) * Lyrics TV Size ! Japanese ! English |- | |One swiftly running arrow! One supple arrow! One thinking arrow! That's us now! There are leisurely afternoons that cause yawns But with one cheer from someone, we gather together! Though there are times I get a shock and slow down I find my feet taking the liberty and myself still running! I wonder to myself under the night stars if we'll be alright But honestly, that's not my job to wonder! "If you believe in your dreams, you will be definitely be fine" I reflect on my companions' words! An arrow stronger than the rock! An arrow higher than the sky! An arrow kinder than everything! Yeah, someday that will be us! Aim forward as an arrow! Let a lot of arrows shine! You are one of them too!! |} |} Opening animation spoilers * Ash's Charizard returning. Trivia * This is the only opening so far that, along with the main characters, is mainly focused on a villainous team, in this case, Team Plasma. * The scene where Team Plasma's blasts a at a building references a scene in the never-aired original and , which was supposed to mark the debut of Team Plasma in the anime. * This is the first Japanese Opening to use clips from previous episodes alongside new animations, the English dub has done this since the first opening onwards. Errors * When Ash is confronting Cheren, 's tail is brown instead of blue. Category:Japanese opening themes es:OPJ15 it:Yajirushi ni Natte! ja:やじるしになって! zh:成為箭頭！